Tsumisumbri Mountains
Tsumisumbri Mountains, or Tsurumai-Tsuburi Mountains, are a mountain range located in the north on Earth. It is so cold the ice cannot be melted, even Piccolo's energy waves are incapable of even damaging the ice. You may RP here. Rp Area Shin lashed out with his fists matching each punch for punch from his gum-like friend, Ubu who stood on the opposite end of the training field Shin had made. The two fly into the air and collide with their elbows but Ubu stretches and wraps up Shin who counters by biting her arm and he lands on the ground. Ubu complains before catching Shin with a hammer fist as he laughs at her. She floats down to apologize for hitting too hard when they hear a strange "Kekeke..." noise. They look over and see some Jinkoumen, gray Saibamen that are the strongest of their race but... they have scales instead of their normal smooth, almost reptilian-like skin. Bastion was sat on a nearby hill watching the sparring session, when he too notices the Jinkoumen, confused by its strange appearance he flies over to Shin and Ubu "uh mind telling me what the hell that is? Cause that sure isnt like any Saibaman variant i have ever seen." -After battle- Bastion only witnessed glances of the strike but he instinctively steps in front of Shin and Ubu due to being the only one not knocked around or injured in some way "what happened? what the hell just happened? Ubu is he ok? is he still with us?" Bastion enters his combat stance facing the marauder "who the hell are you?" The large clad man stands and laughs. "My name is Sinkro." his loud voice booms. Ubu is in such shock she struggles to talk. "I can... f-f-feel his heart.... he's Ok but.... i-i-it's slow..." she says as blood drips down onto her uniform. Sinkro looks over at the Jinkoumen as one tries to stand. Before it can stand up he swings his sword and force of the air decapitates the defenseless creature. "Worthless minions." Sinkro booms. "Ubu get him out of here, i'll try to buy you some time and make sure he doesn't try and get at Shin again while he is down" Bastion looks nervous but it is clear he has conviction to stand and fight. Sinkro laughs and walks forward a little. "I would rather watch the son of Kados bleed out and suffer then allow him to die by my blade so easily." he states. Sinkro then slams his sword directly into the platform and the whole section of the mountain begins crumbling down. Ubu freaks out for a second but stretches and covers both Bastion and Shin in a big pink ball that bounces safely down the mountain as the sun shines on the dark knight walking away. Bastions eyes are darting erratically as if something is rushing through his mind "Kados? That name seems so familiar" ''Bastion gets a vision of an overbearing dragonic prescence standing on his spine which happens to be the only thing connecting the 2 halves of his body. Natural Bastion grabs his midriff flinching when he is let out of the ball. Ubu release the two of them and tries to gather her thoughts on what has just happened. "Who was... that man?" Ubu says scared for her life, almost forgetting about Shin until she looks t the blood on her clothes. She goes over and sees that he is still unconscious and she holds pressure on his wounds. Bastion eventually recomposes himself "Shins tough but that was one hell of a gash he took there, we are going to need to treat him now or he might bleed out" Bastion looks around "damn it he just had to get injured so far out in the sticks. Ubu keep the pressure on his wounds i'm going to have to Ki stitch it, it wont last long but its better that leaving it be" Ubu keeps pressure on his wound as she tries to hold herself together and not freak out from the previous instance. Shin seems immobile and has lost alot of blood. "you may want to look away Ubu this part is neither pleasent nor good to watch" Bastion concentrates channeling a faint green ki into his hands giving Ubu a moment to look away, he stabs his fingers into Shins flesh around the wound his Ki knits through it closing the wound "that should hold for a few hours and stop the blood loss at least but its no substiture for medical attention" Ubu only heard the sounds but she holds her hand over her mouth hoping to not vomit. She picks him up and looks around. "Which way should we go to the hospital? Shin was the only one who knew his way around here!" she says panicked. Bastion puts his hand on Ubu's shoulder "come on settle down, just take a deep breath. We are no good to him if we lose our heads so lets keep calm. If we fly due west we should hit a city and that should have a hospital." Ubu nods and begins flying west with Bastion carrying Shin over her shoulder. Shin groans in pain once in awhile but those are the only signs of life otherwise from him. Eventually, they reach a city and Ubu lands just outside with a worried expression. "We need to find that hospital." she says looking around. Bastion takes to the air again looking for the hospital, due to the density of the city it actually takes a few minutes before they spot the hospital cross "you'd think a hospital would be much easier to find considering" Bastion flies to it purpose landing by A&E taking shin in and reporting his injuries. The doctors take him immediately and Ubu sits in the waiting room with you twiddling her thumbs and just staring at the floor. Every so often she seems to be talking to herself about something but it's only in mumbles. Bastion leans back against the wall watching Ubus concern "he'll be ok, he is tough if he wasn't taken advantage of by that Sinkro guy and blind sided he would barely be scratched. He will pull through just beleive in that ok?" Ubu looks over and blinks a few times before speaking. "I'm more worried about who that man was... I've never seen Shin's face so twisted with fear. It's my fault for not paying attention." she says looking back at the floor. The doctor walks in and nods then says the two of them can go see him if they want. Ubu is the first to stand and jog past the doctor. Bastion seems to be thinking as Ubu hurries in "she isn't wrong, and that name Kados." Bastion shivers as he says it "I don't know how i know but this wont be good news. Well guess i should ask Shin when he has recovered" Bastion walks past the doctor patting his shoulder "thanks" he enters Shins room. Ubu is already in the room giving him a worried look and he smiles when you walk in. "I'm alright guys, really. Ubu was asking who that man was and I guess I should tell you guys. His name is Sinkro, a warrior from many millennium ago that helped my father in a war. I don't know how he's still alive but he's been out to kill my father over some kind of accident. Now he's targeting me it seems." Shin explains as he flinches from some pain in his back. Ubu jumps a little but shakes her head. "Take it easy. It's my fault you got hurt." Shin laughs at this comment but instantly grabs his back after a second or two. "I protected you, dummy, I'm the only one to blame. Can you two head out? I don't mean to pry but I'm gonna take some time to recover." Shin says lying back down and dozing off. Ubu sighs and looks over to Bastion then exits the room waving goodbye. Bastion sighs shaking his head slightly as he steps into the doorway "you idiot, there is nothing wrong with letting people worry for you sometimes. I guess its best i give him his space, that guy predicted and took advantage of both his chivalry and protective nature, his wounds probably arent just in the flesh well lets hope you recover swiftly" He walks out giving Shin a 2 fingered salute despite him being asleep. Dragon's Temperament, Saiyan's Joy Shin threw a left hook and then a right straight at Ubu who easily deflected the attacks and returned with her own stretchy punches winding around Shin and knocking him on the head. He returned the favor with an uppercut and then took out his sword and swung a few times before sheathing it and then swinging again with his fists and legs. The two were atop the mountain on a cliff face that was jutting out from the mountain. A young boy was walking around a forest, all alone. He didn't seem afraid, but he seemed a little nervous. Inside, he truly was scared but gave off a radiant confidence that made any foe crossing his path question who he was. He was Aaron Soul, a boy living at the Capsule Corporation with his Namekian father, Teru."This forest seems a bit quiet...." He says, looking through the trees and before closing his eyes, and feeling the energies around him. Turning his head ever so slightly, his eyes shot open as he felt a pulse of two power levels near him. Not thinking, he began to run towards the power levels, going faster than most children his age. Look past a tree, he sees two figures sparring. Watching with a smile, he sits down, and pulls out an apple. He bites into it as he cautiously watches, hiding his power level from the two. Shin throws a few more common punches and Ubu returns her own silly stretchy combos which eventually angers shin into firing a Ki blast. The two then begin fighting faster and disappearing from sight until the collided in the center and Shin took out his sword swinging as Ubu dodged left and right as quickly as she could. Aaron watched, and then began blinking quickly as his eyes couldn't believe it. Watching the man swing faster at the lady, Aaron's blood began to boil."If he's not careful he's going to hurt her!..." He was getting excited, and somewhat angry at this."I...I have to do something!" He quietly says. As the man raises the sword again, Aaron sprints from the tree, and catches the sword with his forearm, leaving a tiny scratch on himself."Sorry to intrude on your fight, but I'm here to end it Mister." He says, eyeballing Shin carefully. Shin laughs and sheathes his sword. "We were just sparring, I don't think you need to worry." Shin says with a smile. Ubu takes this chance to punch him in the face and knocks him over. She laughs a little and then looks down at the kid. "I'm Ubu and that's Shin. All we were doing is practicing, you shouldn't have worried yourself." she says wiping away some blood on his face. Shin holds his nose in pain. "Gah! Cheap shot!" he shouts. Ubu simply sticks her tongue out at him. Aaron smiles."Oh okay, I'm sorry. It just looked a bit intense there." He looks at Ubu."You're not Human are you? I think I've read of your species...." He sits down, cross legged, in deep thought, before snapping, and jumping up."I know! You're a majin!" He says, utterly astounded by the woman. Shin sits up cross legged and wipes his nose. Ubu winks her right eye and smiles. "That's right, I'm a Majin, female-type mind you." she says giggling. Shin makes a "bleck" noise behind Aaron and Ubu raises a fist. Before Aaron knows it the two are battling again fist to fist. "So, kiddo, what brings you out here?" Shin asks dodging two punches and a roundhouse kick returning with a straight to Ubu's gut. Aaron smirks, deviously."Well...." Aaron quickly speeds up to Shin, next to Ubu, sending a flurry of punches and kicks his way, as he dodges all of them, he continues, dodging a few punches himself."I've been seeking training, and I think this would be a good challenge, if you don't mind me helping you Miss Ubu." He says, smiling. Shin smiles and he begins dodging the punches and kicks left and right. Ubu appreciates the help as she lands a few shots on Shin. "I will warn you kid, Shin's alot tougher than he looks. He might look human but..." Ubu misses one punch and Shin lights the lower half of his leg on fire and kicks her into Aaron and sends them both playing into the face of the mountain. "What she was trying to say is, I may look human, but I'm a Dragon." he says smiling as Ubu stretches to get the pain out of her ribs. "You alright? Hey, what's your name?" Ubu asks. Aaron stands, wiping off the dirt on his face."My name is Aaron, and just because I am Human, doesn't make me a pushover!" He says, lunging at Shin, becoming heated. He delives a swift kick to his jaw, before punching him in the stomach multiple times, before kicking him upwards. Aaron's tail then pops out of the back hole in his pants."Huh, I wonder why you're always worked up when i train...No matter." Shin stops in the air and Ubu jumps back a little seeing the tail. "You're not a human..." Ubu says thinking out loud. Shin inhales plenty of air and lets out a ferocious roar that shakes the mountain and the shock waves flatten Aaron onto his back and comically stretches his body against the ground until Shin stops. "Wow, you're a tough one indeed. Human you not be young one, you be an alien from another world. Coulda sworn you guys were suppose to be one in a million but now there's like fifty of you appearing in Tokitoki City!" Aaron stands, and blinks."W-What do you mean? Of course I'm human! What else could I be?" He asks, looking up at Shin, and then turning to Ubu."W-What am I...?" He asks, in fear. Shin laughs a little and lands next to him. Ubu walks up shaking her head and puts her hands on her hips. "Can you fly kid? This'll be a long one." she says as she lifts into the air. Shin laughs a little and floats up with her. "Kid, you're a Saiyan. If you wanna know more, I know exactly the hard head to take you to." Shin says smiling. Aaron looks up at them, confused."A Saiyan...? I've never heard of a Saiyan....No, I can't fly yet." He says, hopping up into the air, greater distance than normal people. Looking up at them, he frowns. Ubu picks him up and puts him over her shoulders. "Hang on tight then Aaron. We're taking you to Kevryn, one of the few original survivors of your planet's destruction." she says. Shin nods and flies off with Ubu in tow. The speed is great but nothing too much. "You'll learn how to fly eventually, it's all about manipulating your ki to make you aloft. Simple in theory, painful in practice." Shin says. Aaron chuckles as he is lifted, and as they begin to fly, his black hair flows in the wind."Ki...Where have I heard of Ki.....Ki, Ki, Ki.....OH RIGHT! My father taught me about Ki! It's the life energy in every living creature right?" He says. Ubu nods. "Yup, it's in every being and those who train with it can use it to their advantage. You have alot of training to do if you wanna learn the basics." she says. Shin crosses his arms and keeps his course. "Yeah, firing ki blasts and flying aren't as easy as one, two, Jango." he says. Ubu knocks Shin on the head from the back with a stretchy arm for making a horrible pun. "That, was, terrible." she says as the two continue their course. Aaron's stomach growls."Your pun made me hungry...You wouldn't like me when I'm hungry Mister Shin." Aaron says darkly."So can you two teach me how to fly? And fire Ki?" He asks. "I'd love to, hun, but Shin and I need to keep training. Shin's got an important fight he keeps going on about but he's so ambiguous about it." Ubu says looking over at Shin. Shin winces a little feeling the wound on his back flare up again. "Yeah, it's important, that's all you need to know. We'll leave you with someone of your own race. It'll be easier that way, though do be careful he's a little abrasive." Shin warns. "Are you two sure about leaving a 7 year old in the hands of a strange and abrasive grown man?" He says, raising an eyebrow at them. Ubu laughs and looks ahead. "Honestly, I'd take you home with Shin but I don't think Shin's ready to be a parent." Shin raises and eyebrow and turns around flying forward but now looking back at Ubu. "Oi, what did you say?!" he shouted. "I said you don't have what it takes to be a parent you're too much of a kid still." she says with a grin. "Yeah, says the woman who eats candy all day and can't even drive." he says. The two begin arguing back and forth about adult facts and shouting at each other in general. Aaron sighs."Shots are being fired, and Dad doesn't no where I am. Heading for a man who will give me all sorts of hell....This should be fun." The 3 fly off, heading towards the Saiyan, Kevryn. Bastion and Aaron : After the Flames Aaron sat meditating, in his training gi. His Saiyan Armor was being cleaned, and his Scouter was being repaired back at Capsule Corp."I don't know why....But I feel a lot stronger after yesterday...Like my pain became power....Hmmm..." His tail flicks out, and he laughs."It's probably my Saiyan Blood." He hums gently. "probably, if what i have heard is true if a saiyan is pushed close to death but survive they come back stronger" Bastions voice comes from a small hill at the side his chest bandaged due to his ribs still being broken, the woman he rescued is still unconscious beside him Bastion only just seems to have woken up "how long was i out?" Aaron looks back to see Bastion awake."Ah, you're awake. How long? Uh, well. Long enough for me to go to the Hospital, Capsule Corp, my House, to the wastelands to see if Sabel was okay, and then to come back here....So about 4 hours." He says. "oh so not that bad, and not long enough to my self repair system to kick in" Bastion turns to Gwynevere "I guess she is still in her stasis shock. The records say she was stored for a couple of months so who knows what they planned to do with her back there" "Who is she anyways? In was taken outside before I could see the rest." "the record said she was called Gywniviere other than that i don't know, i was more concerned with that unit who kind of wrecked us up towards the end, and who the girl under the armor was and how she had so much power" "Hmm....My ankle got beaten up very badly....Sorry if I got in the way, when I saw Zucana get hurt...I...I just lost it for a second..." He says, trembling slightly. Bastion smiles "Don't worry, got a good hit in at the least besides we all walked away from it for better or for worse and considering your age you held up just as well as the others" He was about to continue only to be cut off by a sudden scream as Gwyniviere awakens she attempts to flee but her legs wont carry her due to he prolongued stasis "I wouldn't try running right now you've been immobile for a long time your muscles wont be ready for sudden movements besides i dont think we are much a threat to you" Aaron stands, and walks over to them."Are you okay ma'am?" He asks, concerned. Gwynaviere backs up against the wall breathing heavily clearly in panic Bastion speaks up "we found you in a bio storage tank and freed you that was a couple of hours ago other than the name on the tank we don't know who you are, we aren't connected to whoever ran that place if thats what you are worried about. Even if we were i'm in no condition to do anything strenous" he shifts himself up parts of his broken ribs showing through his skin" Gwynaviere looks to be trying to talk but seems to have incredible difficulty conjugating words all she can muster is "Hurt?" and "safe?" she slowly shifts over to Bastion and holds her hands over his chest, small sparks of mana trail through her fingers and into his chest his ribs slowly knit back together Aaron watches her."Hey wai- .....Wow..." He says, watching Bastion heal."B-Bastion....Are you okay?" He asks, feeling Bastion's power level raise. Bastion looks just as surprised as Aaron "yeah, i feel great what the hell as that?" Gwynaviere smiles and does the same for Aaron his ankle feels better "ok i'm ever so slightly confused but hey i am not complaining" Aaron smiles at the woman."Thank you miss" He says, examining his no longer injured ankle. Bastion seems to think "that was magic, and a more primal type of it so this woman is what my village would call a seer someone capable of intertwining demon magic and human magic. If that is the case what could they have been planning for her back there?" Aaron thinks."Well, based on the circumstances...I think it would be safe to say that they wanted to misuse her power, or to drain it?" He asks. Bastion thinks "I dont think that is it if they were after her power i doubt they would have kept her in bio-storage for so long, there is a distinct possibility that she is just an unfortunate victim in this and her powers were never a factor hell i'm doubtful they were even aware as there is nothing about it in the files i found" Bastion looks at gwyniviere who is absentmindedly drawing in the ground "i honestly couldnt tell you" Aaron thinks."Hey, Bastion. I think I have an idea." Aaron goes over to Gwyneviere, and sits down."Hello" He says, smiling at her."Whatcha doing?" He asks, looking at her drawing. The drawing is just doodles basic shapes and a few swirls when questioned she merely shrugs it seems as though her speech is severely impeded Bastion stands up and stretches "well for now, she may hold the key to figuring out what was going on there, but before we get to serious i think its time we had something to eat as it has been a while" "I know a spry dinosaur that's been bugging me...We can take some of it's tail if you wish." He says, chuckling. Bastion feigns discussed "That's revolting i mean would do that..... pffft i'm just messing with you. I dont think it is needed i have all we need on me" Bastion takes out 2 capsules and opens them there seems to be a cooking set and meat salting box "when you live as a wanderer you learn to keep things like this handy" "Huh....I usually just cook my meat with my ki....Still tastes good though." He says, laughing. "you could do that, but there's an art to cooking and sometimes ki just doesnt cut it" Bastion starts a fire and starts dishing up several meats while chopping the vegetables "this should take a few minutes but i have enough to make a stir fry" "Okay." He says, smiling."I've never had a Stir Fry....Just....Really bad ramen my father made me..." He says, twitching quietly. "really? huh well lucky for you i like to consider myself a pretty good cook. Ok we got beef and chicken some bellpeppers spring onions and beansprouts" Bastion begins thumbing through various home made sauces "i think cantonese this time" He starts frying the vegetables while adding different spices at various intervals. "I don't know what any of those are." He says, smiling innocently. "...." Bastion looks mildly bemused "my god you really are innocent aren't you" Bastion add the meat to the wok the oils and simmerings from the vegetables and soy sauce making an oil base to fry the meat so it starts sizzling Bastion occasionally flips it to keep it mixed. "I guess I am...I destroyed 10 robots and I've kind of been away from home for almost a week now." He giggles."Well, what is beef?" He asks, wondering. He blinks, cutely. "uh ok then, beef is a meat that comes from cows its quite nice when peppered" Bastion starts stiring the meat and letting it simmer before putting some rice into a rice cooker "i'd give it about 5 more minutes and it should be ready" "Oh okay....I wonder what Sabel is doing...She got rowdy last night, so I got her some dino meat. She bit through it very easily, and gobbled it up, I got more for her, but I made it really rough with some ki." He says grinning. "you really shouldn't give her food all that often, she is a hunter by nature and is best to be allowed to hunt from time to time or else she will get restless. You can only domesticate a wild animal so much certian instincts will always be there in them" Bastion flips the meat one last time and takes it off the heat to cool "its like when you fight there are certian instincts that drive you to win and survive, no matter how much you shrug them off they are always there" "Oh! Like when I snapped on the robots!" He says, remembering the onslaughts. It's funny, he never felt his ankle sprain, maybe because of his blind rage. "yeah kind of, anyway i think that should do it" Bastion gets 2 plats out and puts a heap of rice on them and pours a serving of the stirfry onto it and dishes it up to gwyniviere and Aaron "eat up you two." Aaron looks at it for a moment, then takes a bite, taking in the flavor. He stares down, before quickly looking up and basically sucking all of it in, and smiling up at Bastion."That was delicious!" He says, happily, before drinking the broth. Gathering of Heroes and One Ankle Biter! Shin is resting near the summit of the mountain allowing nature around him to be at ease. He is weary from his recent battle but ready for anything that might come his way. Although Shin cant sense anything he can smell chamomile, after a few seconds Bastion is stood infront of him with a random bouquet of flowers he has a face of fiegned concern he theatrically drops to his knees "NO Shin my oldest friend who did this to you??" he joking clasps his hand "The assailent left your once rugged features desheveled and battle scared. OH SUCH CRUEL FATE WHY DO THE GOOD DIE SO YOUNG" Bastion drops the act with a chuckle "Ubu wasn't here to worry about you so i thought i would give my take on it, so how you doing?" Zucana descends behind Bastion "Oh Bastion you're here. I was just in the area touring around, I heard the view from here is spectacular they weren't wrong. Oh by the way have you found anything on our homes ye-..." At this point he noticed the bouquet of flowers "...Uh... Am I interupting something? Who's your friend?" Aaron felt Bastion's, um. 'Distress'. Aaron quickly darts past Bastion, scared out of his wits."MISTER SHIN NO!" He forcefully pushes Bastion out of the way, sending him back rolling a lot of feet. Aaron grabs Shin by the shoulders and begins shaking him, very violently."WAKE UP MISTER SHIN DON'T QUIT ON ME" He punches his chest with both hands."BREATHE. BREATHE!!!" He yells, hysterically. Shin lets out a loud snore that begins rokcing the mountain and forest around them revealing his beaten up body was actually just asleep. He smiles and keeps a steady rythm of breathing as he rests. Trunks who was not too far away noticed the shaking and heard the snore. ''Yup, that would be Shin. Let's hope everyone else is there. Trunks goes towards the noise and lands behind everyone smiling. His hair is as long as it was during the Cell Games and is wearing his trenchcoat he did back when he worked for the Supreme Kai except his undershirt is blue instead of black. "Guys I..." he cuts off seeing everyone react to Shin actually sleeping instead of being harmed. Bastion notices trunks first "oh hey trunks, dont mind this lump he may be asleep but i'm sure he will get the gist of this" The flowers retract into into his wrist apparently its a prop "What brings you out here? is their news from the nest. Or has Towa done something again?" Writing off Shin as a lost cause Zucana turns to Trunks. "Now who is this? I'm assuming this is another friend of yours Bastion. Who's this Towa? If they're an issue to you Bastion I'll happily assist can't do with you being distracted we need to sort out your issues and I can't be dealing with the man helping me get home being distracted" He says with a smirk. Aaron looks back, and he knows who it is immediately. He afterimages off of Shin, and appears right in front of Trunks."You must be Trunks! The man Shin was telling me about! It's nice to meet you sir." He says, bowing. Trunks nods to them all. "It's good to see you all and don't mind Shin he had a rough fight with Cero recently." he says going over and dropping a Senzu Bean into Shin's gaping mouth. "As for who Towa is, Towa is a demon who caused us problems in the past giving unbelievable power to villains from the past making them nearly unstoppable. Luckily, the Time Patrol was there to correct things." he says. Trunks looks down to Aaron and crosses his arms placing a hand on his chin. "Huh, you look like Gohan did when he was young, what a coincidence." he says before looking up and Shin getting up coughing and holding his neck. "Gack! Next time warn me, Trunks!" he says gagging and coughing. "so yeah what brings you here? It isnt often you leave the nest so what's up?" Bastion turns to face trunks "have we gotten any closer to working out the purpose of their previous attack?" Zucana looks at Bastion and Trunks "Okay can you catch me up I'm a little lost here. I would like to assist where possible for my ally bastion but first I need to know the situation." He turns to Trunks "So I take it you're Trunks then." He extends a hand to him. "I'm Zucana a Saiyan from the colonies. Now who exactly are you and what exactly is going on?" "Who is Gohan....?" Aaron asks, then shakes it off, then looks to Zucana."He's a Time Patroller like Shin and Bastion." He says, excited."Speaking of which, Trunks! I was wondering if I could join the Time Patrol" Trunks nods and shakes Zucana's hand. "Well, I know who you are Zucana, I've kept track of all the battles and things causing a problem in the world. As for Gohan, he was a very honorable fighter, though he had anger issues as a child." Trunks explains. "So, Trunks, any ideas on why Towa attacked recently?" Shin asks. Trunks nods and explains that Towa attacked to cause negativity in order to gain Kili energy. Trunks then explained that if they don't stop Towa that she could be strong enough to take over one of them with her Villainous transforming powers granting them unbelievable strength but be her mindless puppet. "so yeah that is our story, but yeah trunks as i said what brings you here has something new arisen?" Bastion asks tapping his finger against his elbow Zucana looks serious "So you're saying this woman is using energy to control peopel and give them immeasurable power? Sounds like a dastardly plan to me. If my assistance is needed to bring down this villain I will happily grant it I can't have her getting in the way of me getting home..." Aaron growls, angrily."This woman...She sounds really mean! We can't let her do this....I-I can't stand back and let her get away with this! Trunks, please! Let me help!" He says, honestly concerned. Trunks nods. "Towa has been spotted nearing Hercule City. We've spotted frequent rises in Kili Energy there and we need the Time Patrol to investigate. Zucana, I know you want to get home but I'm afraid that's impossible-" Trunks is hit in the back of his knee by Shin who stands up. "The colonies you were at Zukes is pretty far off and if you're going to help then it's impossible for you to go home at the same time." he says as he begins stretching. "Um, right, as for joining the Time Patrol I'll have to take you and Aaron to Tokitoki City and get you familiarized with the Time Scrolls and everything else. Other than that, that's all the news I have. Please inform Cero of this discovery." he says. "got you, but do you think we are ready? we got absolutely destroyed before you showed up last time. I know we are stronger but i am not sure we are strong enough yet especially if the adversaries are as strong as last time" Bastion turns to Aaron and Zucana "no offence intended of course your help would be invaluable but that is the power they have at their disposal until trunks here showed up last time all we could do was stall them" Zucana smirks "Don't be daft Bastion, I think I've shown that I can handle fights where all you can do is stall the enemy. Without me you'd be dead meat. No way are you leaving me out of this Bastion, you'll never help me get home if you die on me will you? I can't be letting that happen." Zucana has a steely determination in his eyes. Aaron twitches, somewhat angered. Not by what Bastion said, but what he implied. Aaron stands there, trembling as the adults talk, before he speaks up, somewhat interuppting Zucana at the end. "If you think I'm just going to sit back and let my friends die that's where you're wrong!" There is a silence."I've had to be saved, to be taken away from the fray. I've been beaten up, so many times, but you all never gave up on me. Zucana pushed me out of the way of the blast, Bastion you pushed be out of the way of the droid, and Akashi! He took me out of the line of fire so I wouldn't get hurt more! Let me return the favor by putting everything I am on the line! If I die in the process, so be it....But I'm not giving up on you and you're not going to make me quit!" He says, darkly and fueled by emotion. Trunks nods and motions for Zucana and Aaron to follow him. "You two, I'll take you to the Time Nest to train you somewhere safe. As for your two, try to find Cero and Kevryn so we can prepare for the coming attacks." Trunks says as he begins to fly off and turns around in the air. "Be safe everyone! We'll see what we can do." Trunks flies off leaving a trail behind him. Shin lets out hot air through his nose. "That darn Towa, what does she want to accomplish? I mean, our predecessors defeated her and Mira's plan what could she be after?" he says thinking hard now crossing his arms and staring in to the sky. Bastion shouts to Aaron "thats the spirit but i will kill you if you go and die, you got that?" Afterwards he turns to Shin "those with a large goal will rarely let one defeat stand in their way, especially if they are dedicated and have options. She may have fell to Dumplin before us but evidently her plan was not derailed by the loss of Mira I think although she suffered a set back she wasn't defeated and like a cockroach she shows her ability to survive. It's kind of admirable, shame it is used for evil" Bastion scratches his head "the time scrolls taught me enough about her but it is a mystery, I'll go locate Kev i kind of find it hard to get a lock on Cero." Shin nods in agreement. "Cero's always hard to find but I think I can find him. He usually messes around in Diablo Desert. I'll find him." he says smiling. Shin stands up and checks over his swords then begins to leave before turning back to Bastion. "Let's go an end this troublesome demon, shall we?" Shin turns and begins flying off with a big grin on his face heading towards Diablo Desert. The Devil Makes a Friend Zexiron flies into the mountains, and begins to look around some caves, hoping to find a way back to Hell. "Why is it they always hide these things so high up, to go so far down?" Category:Earth Rp Area Category:Earth Battle Grounds